The Animatronic Factory
Ish landed on the snowy floor, as his feet touched the frozen-ice. It has been days since he saw his friend, Ash Reynolds, since she had gone missing. Ish scanned the area he was in, there he located a pizzeria, with the sign above reading "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". He decided to get a slice of pizza for the long journey that was ahead. When he walked into the pizzeria, it was empty, no sound was heard except for something moving. He was a little frighted, shivering frequently. After scanning half of the pizzeria, Ish discovered that it was abandoned. A news article floated into Ish's view, it read "Local Pizzeria Sued for Girl's Death", he wondered if this "article" could have been about this pizzeria. Suddenly, a man stepped into Ish's way, he was tall with a name-tag reading "Let's Eat". "Hello, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" asked the man. "I am Ish Taylor, leader of the guardians. I am old enough to handle this on my own!" replied Ish, angrily. The man scratched his head, his face turned red. "I am gonna have to ask you to come to the Lost and Found" replied the man, as he grabbed Ish's arm. All Ish could remember was being grabbed, and thrown into a room. Ish woke up, he felt really dizzy, as if he had been drugged. Ish had a chance to run, but he felt he was stuck. And after further inspection, he found he was strapped by metal-bars to a bed that was also made of metal. Ish saw someone step out of the darkness, it looked a lot like Ash's dad. "Oh my goodness, your awake, now we can get started!" said the man, cheerfully, as he stepped back into the darkness. Ish was confused, he scratched his head, wondering where the hell was he. Then, the man was back, this time with a mobile-table with multiple surgery tools. Ish began to panic, as the man tried to comfort him. "Calm down, Ish!" said the man, who revealed himself to be Ash's dad. "You see, Wild Card realized that the Megacores were useless. So he decided to use human-blood, his first test was Ash, my flesh and blood. I pleaded him to stop, but he said that it was science. And he was right, it was a complete success. Right, Ash?" He called for something in the darkness. "Ash? Are you there?" he called again, as he jumped back into the darkness, coming back with a bloody-pulp that looked like Ash. "Is that-?" said Ish, he realized who it was. "Yep. She helped us out, I'm sure you will too!" replied Ash's dad. Ash's dad picked up a scalpel from the table, as he walked towards Ish. Ish began to panic again, but Ash's dad tried to comfort him again. "Calm down, Ish! Just think of all the help you'll be giving Wild Card, he will appreciate it!" said Ash's dad to Ish. Ish calmed down, maybe he was right, maybe he will be doing this for the good, Ash's dad smirked happily. "That's the spirit, Ish!" said Ash's dad. "I knew you were brave enough!" Ash's dad stuck the scalpel up Ish's eye, blood squirted out onto Charles Reynolds' face. Ish started to scream uncontrollably, as the blood squirted out from his eye. Charles tugged on the scalpel, pulling out Ish's right-eye. Charles dropped the eye into a bucket labeled "Parts", as Ish squealed. Ash's dad put the bloody scalpel down, as he picked up another tool from the table. "Good job, Ish!" said Ash's dad in delight. "I knew you could handle it!" Charles, now had a knife in his hands. He began to cut off Ish's nose, as Ish begged for him to stop. "Ish, if you don't be brave, I might spank you like I did with Ash" proclaimed Charles. "Though, she didn't last long..." Charles finished cutting off Ish's nose, as his nose fell onto the floor, creating a huge puddle of blood. Charles picked up Ish's nose, and placed into the Parts bucket. Charles grabbed another tool from the table, a saw. Ish began to panic, as Charles hummed "Hush Little Baby". Charles placed the saw on Ish's right-leg, and began to saw it off. Blood sprayed all over Charles' face, as Ish screamed to the top of his lungs. "What did I tell you about screaming, Ish?" said Ash's dad. The bed, Ish was attached to, rolled over. There was Ish's ass, Charles stared at it with anger, as he raised a hand in the air. Then, he smacked Ish's left-cheek. Ish started to cry, hot tears were rolling down his face, as Charles smacked his right-cheek. "AGHHHHH!" screamed Ish. Soon, Ish's ass was sore and red. Charles laughed, as Ish just cried. "Now, where were we?" asked Charles. "Oh, the right-leg!" Charles continued to saw Ish's right-leg off, with blood spraying all over Ish and Charles' faces. Then, Charles grabbed the right-leg and ripped it off, causing a massive-amount of blood to gush out of where Ish's right-leg used to be. "Now for the left one!" said Charles, as he grabbed the bloody saw. He placed the saw on Ish's left-leg, then began to cut it. Blood began to pour out of Ish's leg. Soon, the leg was free to pull off, and Charles grabbed ahold of the leg and ripped it off. A tight feeling was in Ish's leg, as it was ripped off and placed in the bucket. "I'll let the blades finish the rest. Goodbye, Ish!" said Charles, as he walked out of the room, leaving Ish alone. Ish scratched his head in confusion, but then, he saw extreamly sharp blades heading right towards him. Ish screamed for help, but nobody heard him, as he was struck by the blades, he felt nothing. Aftermath Wild Card sat on his throne, eager to see if his plan went as planned. Charles walked in. "Your plan was a complete success, Ish was transformed into my latest invention" proclaimed Charles. He called for something to come, as a fox robot came out and greeted Wild Card. "His name is Foxy the Pirate-fox!" said Charles. "Now for your part of the deal, Wild Card!" Wild Card grabbed a jar with Ash's heart, and placed it onto his machine's conveyer-belt. The machine made a loud sound, and outcame a little-redhead girl. "Ash?" asked Charles. "Is that you?" "Yes, father" replied the girl. "Let's continue world domination!" "Now, open the doors to the pizzeria!" ordered Wild Card, as Charles placed a "open" sign onto the window. Charles placed Foxy with the rest of the animatronics, a crowd of kids ran in. Wild Card transformed into a bear-animatronic, and went on stage. "Hello children, I'm Freddy Fazbear" Category:Theory Category:NSFW Category:Shock Ending Category:Troll Pasta